Finding Rosie
by Winter-Faerie.X
Summary: When Rosie finds herself in a new country, will the girls from her Math class help her survive? My first ever fic, read and review PLEASE! :D Summarys are not my strong point :D
1. Chapter 1

Finding Rosie: (1984)

Rosie Mulligan walked out of the new house and sat on the front lawn. Her Father had just been promoted from his previous position in the company he had worked for back in England. It had meant travelling 5,000 miles, to NYC, leaving behind her friends, her grandparents, her whole LIFE. Of course, she knew her father loved his job, so she had done it for him. The one thing about the move was a new school.

'I bet they'll all pick on me, the new girl with the funny accent' she thought to herself. Sighing, she heaved herself up off the lawn, and sauntered back inside.

'Rosie love, do us a favour?' her dad called as she walked through the door.

'Yeah, sure, what is it?' Rosie asked in a bored tone.

'There are boxes at the bottom of the stairs. They're all full of your stuff. Take them up to you're room'

'Yeah okay' she sighed. She walked across the hall, grabbed the boxes, which were small and light, and took them upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosie entered her room and dropped the stuff on the bed, one of the only pieces her dad had put up. Still, he was a busy man, so she got by. Rosie turned around and shut the door. Behind it stood her guitar. It was old and battered; it had been her fathers before hers. It was old and dented, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She picked it up and sat down on her bed. She tuned it up and put it down on the bed next to her, and proceeded to dig through the boxes, until she found her song book. She'd been writing songs since she was 11, at the time she'd gone to secondary school. When the constant homework and the eternal pressure became too much, she made music her escape. Pulling the guitar back into her hands, she played a simple tune to warm her fingers up. Leaning back until her head hit the wall, she began to play more complex tunes, blocking out the fear of her new life.

Rosie didn't know how long she had been playing, and she didn't care. Playing was an escape, one that she always took when the need arose. It gave her something to focus on, other than the fear of what may happen tomorrow.

Eventually her father called, stirring her from her reverie. Playing had distracted her so much, she hadn't realized how hungry she actually was. Sighing, she put down her guitar and hauled herself off of the bed. Heading downstairs, she wandered into the kitchen. There were 2 plates laid out on the table, piled high with Chinese food, one of Rosie's favourites. Her dad was sat in one seat, and she smiled and took the other. For now, tomorrow could wait.

Rosie went to bed that night feeling content, and ready to face the challenges tomorrow would bring. Worrying wouldn't solve anything, she reasoned.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Should carry on or just give up now? Review, go on, you know you want too, just click the button =D**_

_**Also, if you have any idea for the song, please let me know, I have no idea =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie stood in front of the full length mirror in her room. Her father had bought her a new wardrobe, with a full length mirror. She had already found the advantage of being able to judge the whole outfit at once. Sighing, she gathered her courage, picked up her new school bag and walked out of her bedroom.

Her dad drove her to school; she was too scared to catch the bus with the other kids. She looked out of the window, taking in the sight of the school. It was a modern building, red brick, with posh glass windows and an aura of authority. A sign over the door read ' Lincoln High School'. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at her Dad and hopped out of the car.

Tanya King sat on a desk, surveying the class. It was her worst habit, sitting on desks or tables, and one she was always told off for. Still, old habits die hard. Tanya's friend, Donna Sheridan, sat on the desk next to her, swinging her legs and examining her nails. They were waiting for their Maths teacher to arrive, but she was always late. Mrs Cavalier was absolutely crazy, but her methods meant her students achieved high grades, so she was pardoned by everyone.

'So, good weekend?' Tanya asked her friend.

'Not really' Donna replied, not looking up from her nails.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their Principal, Mr Wilberforce. He was a tall, imposing man, who people either loved or hated. There was no in between with the man. He had dark hair, greying at the roots, and ruddy cheeks. Tanya and Donna wouldn't have bothered looking up, were it not for the small, auburn-haired girl beside him. She kept her spectacled eyes trained to the floor, as if it were a Da Vinci masterpiece. Tanya guessed she wasn't sure where to look. Tanya had always had a talent for people emotions, and used it to her advantage when she needed too.

Mr Wilberforce cleared his throat and announced,

'Class, this is Rosie Edwards. She's moved here from London, England. Treat her well, and make her feel welcome.'

The whole time Rosie kept her eyes on the floor. As the Principal left, Mrs Cavalier arrived. As the class found their seats, Rosie took an empty one, and sat down.

Donna watched Rosie closely right through the lesson, not paying any attention to common denominators or whatever it was Mrs Cavalier was rambling on about.

Rosie kept her eyes on the board throughout the lesson. She felt eyes staring at her, but ignored them and tried to focus on the work. When the bell finally went, Rosie grabbed her things and practically ran from the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

'You reckon we should at least introduce ourselves to her?' Donna asked Tanya, as they stood by their adjoining lockers. Rosie was further down the corridor, putting some books into the locker and taking others out, looking terrified as a gang of football players jostled past.

'Yeah, can't be easy for her, a new country and all'. Tanya replied. She glanced down the hallway, examining Rosie once again. Tanya looked into the mirror pinned to her locker door, swept her fringe out of her eyes, and shut the door. Smiling at Donna, the 2 made their way down the hall to Rosie's locker.

'Hi there' they said in unison.

Rosie jumped a mile, scared out of her wits. Turning around, she saw 2 girls. One was a tall, slim brunette, perfectly made up and manicured. She smiled at Rosie, but her gaze was intense, taking in everything she could see at first glance, forming her opinion of this newcomer.

The other was a slightly shorter blonde, she was slim too, and had a natural beauty about her. Rosie noticed her eyes first. They were a deep sea blue and shone when she smiled. She was smiling at Rosie now, a warm genuine smile, perhaps to ease the shock of their arrival and calm Rosie's nerves. The blonde spoke first.

'Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. You're Rosie, right?'

'Um...yeah' Rosie stuttered.

'Well, I'm Donna and this is...what the hell?' Donna had turned round to introduce Tanya, only to discover she had gone. Donna didn't need to be told why. Tanya's boyfriend, Harry 'Head Banger' Bright, had just come through the door. Knowing Tanya, she'd run back to her locker to check her hair and make-up, AGAIN.

'Well, my friend was Tanya, but as you can see, she's disappeared.'

Rosie giggled nervously. Donna looked at her sympathetically.

'So....you're move here must have been hard right? Leaving your friends and all?' Donna questioned, trying to engage Rosie in conversation.

'Um...yeah' Rosie replied nervously, with an air of sadness. Donna couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The poor girl was obviously terrified. The least she could do was try to be friendly.

'You want to hang round with us today? We'll show you where all your classrooms are and everything' she asked?

'Yeah, thanks' Rosie smiled. Donna smiled back at her. Rosie closed her locker, and Donna linked their arms in a friendly gesture.

'Now, lets go find Tanya!' Donna laughed

'Lead the way' Rosie smiled.

Lunchtime found Rosie sat with Donna and Tanya. Through the course of the day she had learnt that the two had been friends since kindergarten. She couldn't help but feel like an intruder, breaking up the habits of the two. She sat slumped in her chair, her eyes looking down at her shoes. When Tanya walked away to talk to Harry, who was sat on a different table, Donna spoke quietly.

'Are you okay?' she questioned.

'Uh, yeah' Rosie mumbled, not looking up.

Donna wasn't fooled, but decided to drop the subject. Conversation moved onto more pleasant things, but Donna sensed that Rosie was not entirely happy. There was something about her, a mystery. Donna hoped that time would tell her more about this girl. For now, though, she was happy to offer her friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here I am again. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean so much =)**

**For this chapter, I have to thank one of my best friends, who, even though she hates Mamma Mia!, helped me find songs I could use. Thanks for all your help, I couldn't have managed this without you =D. I won't put your name up, since I don't know if you'd mind or not. Much love =D**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 5 of 'Finding Rosie'!**

Lunchtime the next day found Rosie in one of the schools music rooms, alone. She had politely turned down Donna and Tanya's offer of lunch, saying she had things to do. Sighing, she picked up one of the old, battered guitars. Despite being a new building, Lincoln High School was a very old school. The old building had been declared unsafe a few years before and got pulled down. The stuff from the old building was simply transferred to the new one, hence the battered music equipment the school offered. She had learned all of this information from Donna and Tanya the previous day, on their journey home from school.

'well, its better than nothing' Rosie reasoned to herself. She picked one up and sat down on a nearby stool. She tuned up and began to play 'Stairway to Heaven', one of her favorites. She became so absorbed in her task, she didn't notice someone standing in the doorway, watching her. She didn't realize she had company until she had finished playing, and had heard the sound of applause behind her, in the doorway. She jumped, startled, and turned to see the source. Walking towards her was a tall boy, dressed from head-to-toe in black. He wore heavy eye make-up and a thick, spiked dog collar encircled his neck **(to point out the obvious there about where on him it should be). **He looked to be around Rosie's age, maybe a little older. He was still applauding as he walked towards her.

Stopping right in front of her, she had to look up to read his expression. His eyes conveyed slight awe, and he wore a bewildered yet genuine smile.

'I only have one word to say' he said to her.

'And whats that?' Rosie asked, placing the guitar back on it's stand.

'Its WOW' he replied.

This was clearly not the response Rosie had been expecting. This was evident as she blushed and struggled to put words together to form a response.

'Oh, um, well, uh...t..thank you' she stuttered out eventually.

'I'm Harry, Harry Bright' the boy introduced himself at last. This name registered in Rosie's mind instantly, this must be Tanya's boyfriend, the one Donna had told her about. Rosie remembered few details about him, other than that he was in some band and him and Tanya had been together forever. There facts ran through her head in less than a second, and she could finally put a face to the name.

'Say something back, idiot' a voice inside her head hissed.

'Rosie, Rosie Edwards' Rosie smiled back.

'Well Rosie' Harry smiled again 'How do you fancy showing off your skills?' he questioned. Rosie cocked her head to the side.

'what do you mean?' she asked him.

'Well, my band are supposed to have a gig this weekend, but we may have to cancel because our guitarist can't make it. I don't suppose...you'd be interested in covering for him, would you?'

'oh, I couldn't' Rosie blushed in reply.

'Why not?!?!' Harry exclaimed. 'Your brilliant!'

'I'd be too scared' Rosie replied honestly.

'Well, if you change your mind, let me know okay?' he smiled, unfazed by her negative answer to his preposition. Rosie couldn't help but smile back.

'Thanks anyway' she smiled warmly.

'well, I've got to go, see you around maybe' Harry smiled as he turned to leave. Pausing in the doorway, he turned back around.

'Hay' he called, catching her attention. Her head snapped up.

'I've just noticed...you're British' he said.

'Yeah, from England, moved out here a few weeks ago' she replied.

'Same here, except I moved out here about 4 years ago. how you settling in?' Harry asked.

'I'm coping' she smiled.

'It's a bit weird at first, I'll admit, but you'll settle down well I think' Harry smiled as he turned to leave.

Rosie smiled, picked up her backpack and left to find her next class. The rest of the day passed in a blur, but the thought of the compliments her playing had received put a smile on her face for the rest of the day. She wasn't so scared of this new place anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, first off, let me apologize for this taking so long. My life is a whirlwind that prevents me from thinking up ideas. Also, more apologies, I don't have a clue when I'll be able to update next. I'm booked up with exams and soon I'll have 'Work Experience' *oooooh*. So consider this a bit of an Easter gift.**

**Big thank you to Meryl for her help, I was completely stuck =)**

**And to all the lovely people who've read & reviewed so far. Its nice to know that you've taken the time to show your interest in my work.**

**Anyway, on with chapter 6!**

As soon as she walked through the glass double doors of Lincoln High a few days later, Rosie knew something was up. She could sense it, the atmosphere was intense and electrifying, in sharp contrast to the mundane aura the crowded hallway usually emitted. The students she passed talked in excited whispers, as opposed to their usual monotonous verbal exchange. She noticed the throng of students that were congregated around the noticeboard, but thought nothing of it until she felt a hand close around her thin wrist and pull her into the bustling crowd. She became firmly trapped in milliseconds. She turned to see whose hand was still gripping her wrist, and was greeted with the sight of Donna & Tanya.

'What's going on?' she bellowed above the other students.

'Talent show sign-up!' the screamed back in unison

this confused Rosie momentarily. Why had they dragged her into a crowd of people, she guessed, were now signing up for their 15 minutes of fame? She voiced her question

'So why did you drag me over here?' she questioned.

'Because a little birdy told us that you happen to be a very good musician' Tanya replied, with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Rosie was now worried.

'So?' she replied, starting to panic, the look in Tanya's eyes unsettled her a little. Tanya didn't reply, so Rosie simply waited until the crowd had cleared. When they had, she looked at the sign-up list. Written in Donna's italic writing, was her name.

'Donna, I can't' she cried, beginning to panic slightly, the thought scaring her.

'Why not?' she replied soothingly

'Because I just...I can't' she cried, tears of fear in her eyes and more than a tremor in her voice. With this, she fled down the hall, leaving a bemused Donna & Tanya in her wake.

'I honestly thought we were helping' Tanya remarked as she and Donna left the lunch queue with trays held gingerly in their hands. Donna scanned the cafeteria, her eyes eventually locking on Rosie slumped in a corner. Donna walked towards her, Tanya in hot pursuit.

As she got closer, Donna could see the hurt in Rosie's face. She slowed her pace, almost causing Tanya to run into the back of her.

They reached the table, and Donna stood adjacent to Rosie's chair.

'Mind if we join you?' she asked tentatively, unsure of how to proceed following the mornings events.

'sure, pull up a chair' Rosie replied monotonously.

As soon as the girls were settled opposite Rosie, Tanya piped up

'We're really sorry we upset you this morning. We were only trying to help' she said innocently

'I know' Rosie sighed 'I overreacted. Majorly.'

'Nah, we should have asked you first' Tanya replied

'seriously, its okay, you don't need to apologise' Rosie smiled

'Anyway' Donna cut in 'we decided to help you, if you want us too'

'I'd love you to help me' Rosie smiled again, her eyes lighting up 'But...How can you help me?' she questioned

Donna & Tanya exchanged glances, a grin from ear to ear creeping up each of their faces.

**A/N: So, just what to they have planned? Review and you'll find out. Happy Easter Y'all =D**

**Oh, And REVIEW! I'll be sad otherwise. And you wouldn't want that, would you? =P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 2 Words-Sleep deprivation **

**Also, I've decided to post again because I love you lot see ;)**

**This would have been up sooner, but I sadly ended up in hospital and so didn't feel like writing too much :/ and exams never help. Stress level through the roof**

**This chapter is dedicated to Meryl Ballasch. Happy Birthday sweetie. Sorry it's 6 days late. And thanks for your continued support whilst I've been writing this as well. Your amazing =)**

**So, because I love you all, chapter 7 follows :)**

The two leaned closer to tell Rosie of their plans. They talked in excited whispers. when they had finished Rosie sat back in her chair, a smile playing on the corners of her lips, combined with a look of bemusement on her face.

'You'd seriously do that?' Rosie questioned.

'Well, why not? Donna doesn't use her skills any other time, and I'm just crazy' Tanya replied.

'Besides, your our friend' Donna smiled.

Rosie was so shocked by the sincerity that she could only smile in response.

'Thank you-for everything' she stuttered eventually.

'Its okay' Donna smiled in reply.

'So' Tanya interjected 'just meet us out front after school, and then we'll all go up together.'

'Are you sure your parents won't mind?' Rosie couldn't help but question.

Tanya snorted 'No, they don't care at all.' With this, she stood up, grabbed her tray and walked away, presumably to throw out the leftovers. Rosie looked confused, while Donna seemed normal.

'Did I say something to upset her?' Rosie asked tentatively

'Nah, her parents just ignore her is all. Their too busy with their careers to even notice her and use the money they earn to buy her off. Thats why she loves Harry so much. He gives her the attention she deserves. God knows what she'd do without him' Donna answered her.

'Is she going to be okay?' Rosie replied

'Yeah, she'll be fine. Come on, we'd better shift ourselves to class' Donna quipped, groping around for her satchel on the floor. Slipping it onto her shoulder, she stood and grasped Rosie's hand firmly and hauled her to her feet. Rosie pulled her bag from its resting place on the back of her chair, and followed Donna out of the cafeteria.

*

'Dad, would you answer the door? I think it's Donna' Rosie yelled down the stairs as the doorbell rang.

'Okay' her dad called back as he headed for the door, opening it to a waiting Donna. He moved aside, motioning for her to come inside. She smiled and stepped inside.

'She shouldn't be too long' Rosie's father smiled.

'Okay, thanks Mr Mulligan' Donna replied

'No, thank YOU' he replied, surprising Donna. He sighed and continued 'I thought she'd find this move really hard. But she's settled really well, and I honestly believe it's because of the friendship you've shown her.'

'Dad, stop embarrassing her!' Rosie called from the top of the stairs. She ran down to join Donna.

'Lets go' she smiled, picking up her guitar, which was safely placed in its case. She swung it effortlessly onto her back, and opened the door.

*

'Hay' Tanya greeted them at the door. 'Follow me' she called over her shoulder as she sauntered back down the hallway. Donna pushed Rosie over the step and followed her inside. They pursued Tanya down winding hallways until she stopped at a mahogany door. She pushed on it gently and it swung open invitingly. She stepped inside, Donna and Rosie following suit seconds later. Rosie's jaw dropped as she took in the sight of the room. There were musical instruments of every kind lining the walls. Tanya turned and explained,

'My dad bought all this stuff once after my brother went to college and started a band. Bought the best of everything for him, turned this room into a studio, only for my brother to go and jack it all in. Anyway, no point dragging all that up now. Lets get started.'

With this, she grinned mischievously.

**Review, Or I Cry. Do You Really Want To Upset An Innocent 15 Year Old? No, I Thought Not. Click The Button Then =D**


	8. Notice For All Readers

I'm So Sorry Guys, But I'm Putting This Story On Hold For A While, Even Though I Know I Haven't Updated It In Forever.

I've Totally Gone Off The Track Of My Original Idea, And Although I Don't Know Where This Is Headed Now, I Don't Really Like It Either. I've Totally Lost My Mojo For This One.

But, I WILL Re-Work It, I Just Don't Know When.

I Give My Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed This And Supported Me When I Was Trying To Work On This. It Was My First Story And I Was So Scared.

Special Thanks To Mel, Who Has Been The Best Pick-Me-Up I Could Have Asked For. I Owe You Big Time Sweetie :)

Winter-Faerie.X


End file.
